


Unchanged Past

by malecfeels



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angry Alec, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Magnus Bane, Institute Attacks, M/M, Malec, OC Male character - Freeform, Protective Alec Lightwood, Relationship talk later, bit of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/malecfeels
Summary: 'He really shouldn't have believed he would be completely safe here. The past is deep and unchangeable'Magnus gets attacked in the Institute. And faces a big challenge in his relationship with Alec.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote something so quickly after the last fic. It's just one of those ideas that I had a while back but never really worked on it. This story is a combination of two ideas I had and I just clumped them together.  
> Obviously it turned out way more intense than I originally planned. Its short and might be of only two chapters. Maybe three. I have written 75% percent of it and will upload it as soon as I can.
> 
> Bear with me for any mistakes and give your most honest opnions.  
> ENJOY <3

Magnus marveled at the ease he felt as he walked the halls of the New York Institute. There had been a time and it hadn’t been that long ago, where he had felt that living in the dungeons of City of Bones was a better option than spending even a minute in the Institute. Over the centuries, Magnus had made one too many enemies but none were like the hostile shadowhunters he passed in here.

But now, things had changed. It was amazing how different it would be only because of a certain few members. Magnus wasn’t naïve. He knew half of the people living here still did not like him; some could barely look at him. But even a single glance of respect and fondness sent towards him could make him feel good and at ease. Not to mention, having the head of the said institute as your boyfriend had its own interesting perks.

Magnus no more felt trapped or suffocating when he visited here which was a lot of times now. Well except for the drab indoors and the rusty architecture. It was about time he insisted Alec to make a few changes around here to lighten it up. As if his thoughts conjured him, he saw Alec walking towards him from the other side.

“Magnus.” Alec greeted, nodding at him.

“Hello darling. I thought we were supposed to meet in your office.” Magnus said with a smile. He couldn’t help the familiar lurch of his heart as he set his eyes on Alec.

“Oh yes. I was just doing some work when I saw you.” Alec said a little distantly. He looked tired. “So I came to join you.”

“I am definitely not complaining.” Magnus said, leaning in to give a quick peck on his cheek. He faltered as he saw Alec already turning away from him. He must be really out of it, he thought as he voiced his concern. “You look very tired. Have you been working too much again?”

Alec waved his hand dismissively. “Just something that came up. I actually want your help on it.”

“Sure. What is it?” Magnus asked quickly. The sooner he could finish the work for him the sooner he could get Alec to rest and all to himself.

“One of our teams was checking out this demon hot spot downtown. They didn’t found any demons but they came back with a curse box or the likes of it.” Alec informed as they started walking.

“A curse box?” Magnus frowned.

“That’s what it looks like at first glance. Isabelle couldn’t pick up anything from it. I am guessing you would know more about it than any of us.”

“I will certainly take a look at it. Curse boxes are a sneaky thing.” Magnus shuddered. He looked around at the new corridor that they turned into. “Where are we going?” he asked curiously.

“We secured the box in one of the locked basements. Figured it would be safer there.” Alec said quickly.

“Right.” Magnus nodded, gazing at the new place he was in. He knew the Institute was big and had more hidden corridors and places than a maze. He hadn’t really found himself wanting to visit all of it. Not even now. Alec’s office and bedroom were good enough places for him.

Alec led him down a flight of stairs that was in darkness and looked like it hadn’t been used in a while. He grimaced at the motes and the dust and the creaky noises that sounded at every other step.

“Had you told me this before, I wouldn’t have worn my best outfit. This place is horrendous.” Magnus commented lightly. He expected a familiar quip from Alec but only got a half grimace half smile out of him as they continued further. He really looked stressed and it amped up Magnus’ worry.

They came to a stop in front of a large ornate door with more dust on it. Magnus clicked his fingers to magic some light and startled as Alec jumped a little away from him. There was something strange in his eyes as he followed the stray of yellow light emanating from his fingertips.

“Are you okay, Alexander?” Magnus frowned.

“Huh? Ye-yeah of course. You just startled me.” Alec said quickly. “Come on. The box is in there.”

“Is there anyone else in there? Did you post anyone to keep an eye on it?” Magnus asked as he followed Alec through the door. The room was shrouded in more darkness and there was faint smell of rot and dampness. It was like the room hadn’t been used in a long time.

Something was nicking in the back of Magnus’ mind ever since he had started following Alec down here. He couldn’t quite connect the dots. Frowning he turned back to Alec who had stopped to do something near the door. He had thought it was to bring some lights here but he was merely locking it and pulling out his stele.

“Why is no one here? And where is the box?” Magnus asked slowly. His cat eyes minutely tracked Alec’s movements as he drew a rune on the door. It took a minute for him to understand what it was. Lock and Silence. “Alexander? What are you doing?”

“Something that should have been done a long time ago.” Alec said in a voice that didn’t sound like his. “And oh, I am not your Alexander.”

Magnus didn’t have even a second to process it before he felt sharp pain shoot down his back. The unexpectedness and force of it sent him tumbling to his knees. But not before his magic reflexively acted and shot out in an arc at whatever enemy lay behind him. Something exploded and something snapped, Magnus couldn’t make anything out in the darkness. He started to get up and do something about it but before he could do anything he felt something snap shut around his wrists.

Magnus felt the horrifying sensation of his magic being blocked from him as the manacles branded themselves around his wrist. He had been privy to these devices before. It was the worst kind of torture. The magic in them prevented him from accessing his own. Coupled with the throbbing pain in his back, Magnus felt crippled.

Dimly through the haze, he heard laughter. He clenched his eyes shut and forced himself to clear his head from the fog of pain. He was lying on the filthy floor of the basement or whatever it was, his writs held in silver cuffs in front of him. He managed to get a good look at them and recognized the spell used. He internally sighed in relief as he realized that the cuffs were amateur at best and wouldn’t hold him for long. But it would be of no use if he bled out first or if his attacker decided to stab him more.

“Who the hell are you?” Magnus started, lifting himself up from the floor. The movement hurt but there was no way he was silently taking this all in. Besides he had to keep his attacker engaged till the magic on his cuffs wore off.

“I can’t believe you were fool enough to fall for that.” The voice said in front of him. It took a few blinks to confirm that it indeed was not Alec but some other shadowhunter if the runes were anything to go by. He was a short stocky guy who looked younger than Alec. He looked like a fairly ordinary shadowhunter, someone Magnus wouldn’t give a second glance if he walked by. But there was gleam in his eye, something akin to rage and malice. If anything, this person was crazy and dangerous. “Guess High warlocks aren’t really that smart.”

Magnus resisted the urge to blast him away. He had to take his time. “And I am guessing what you just did is very smart? Trapping and attacking the high warlock?”

“It had to be done.” The shadowhunter sneered. “And I succeeded. You are going to die in here.”

“What have I done to you? I don’t even know you.” Magnus said, taking a breath. His blood was flowing out alarmingly fast. And the spell was still holding steady.

“Of course you don’t know me. I don’t associate myself with evil skunk like you.” He said, taking a step forward. “I am a true shadowhunter and I am merely doing my job.”

“What job? Tricking and back stabbing someone who hasn’t done any harm?” Magnus said with narrowed eyes.

“Wiping off demon blooded evil _trash_ from this world.” He leaned out as he stabbed the words at him. His face was taut with tension and rage. “Everyone else seems to have forgotten it. Especially your _lover_. This Institute cannot survive with him being entranced by you.”

“Let me assure you, Alec is only entranced by my excellent looks and skills in bed.” Magnus said smirking. “Besides that, he above everyone else knows how to do his job.”

“No, you bastard!” The shadowhunter yelled, clenching his hands together. “You have him under your _spell_. You did this to him. I trust Alec. I have looked up to him since I was a kid. All I want is to be a strong shadowhunter like him.”

Magnus swallowed, “Trust me kid, this is the very last thing Alec would do. If you think doing this is going to get you in his good looks, you couldn’t be more wrong.”

“You are the one who’s wrong.” He said tightly. “Once you die and Alec gets out of your spell, he will realize what I did. He will be so grateful to me. He will thank me for killing you.”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at that. It sparked another wave of pain through his body. He could feel the spell weaning off from the cuffs. Anytime now. “I feel bad for you. You are so delusional you can’t see what’s right or what’s wrong. You still have a chance. Get me out of here _now_ and I will make sure Alec doesn’t kill you on the spot.”

“I am not hearing one word that comes out of your filthy mouth.” He raged. “Don’t think you can enchant me like you did with Alec. I am going to save this world and him from demons like you. And then finally, Alec and I will be together.”

Magnus might have been a little delirious from the pain because he really wasn’t sure he had heard that right. “What?”

“Do you really think Alec would want to be with someone from your kind if he was thinking right?” The guy laughed crookedly. “What does he get out of this? Fear that you would turn dark and kill him one day? Having to always make choices between his family and you?”

“You don’t know what you are saying.” Magnus gritted, his body now shivering from the cold and pain.

“Alec is gay. I understand and respect that. But he should be with a man from his own kind. Someone who can understand what he goes through. Someone who he can be with without having to constantly fight everyone on it. What can you even give him, demon? He can’t run his Institute properly, he can’t marry, he can’t have _kids_.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Magnus whispered quietly. He resisted, he truly did but he couldn’t help but listen to what he was saying.

“You know it’s the truth.” The shadowhunter hissed. “You are nothing but a filthy demon tainted scum who deserves to die. You are not good for _anyone_.”

There was a sound of crash from somewhere out the door. It was distant but clear enough for the two of them. It was enough to clear the fog that was Magnus’ head. His back was numb now with cold and pain. His heart was frozen with the words that had passed through. But now it beat hard. His hands clenched and the pain disappeared for just a moment. His magic lay at his fingertips, low but ready to lash out.

Magnus looked up straight at the sneering shadowhunter. He had the brief satisfaction of watching the fear bleed on his face as he came face to face with his warlock mark, filled with undiluted rage. Something he ever truly showed to his sworn enemies.

“You are right. I am a demon blooded scum. I _am_ dangerous.” Magnus hissed in a cold voice. He saw the slight quiver of his lip and smirked. “And you are going to find out just how much.”

Magnus let loose all of his remaining magic which wasn’t a lot but it was enough to do what he wanted. He wanted to kill the shadowhunter. He wanted to burn him where he stood.

But he didn’t.

He pushed his magic hard into the shadowhunter and flung him in the air. He heard a loud crack as he banged hard against the door, the force so huge that it broke at the impact. The guy fell on the ground 20 feet away and didn’t move. Magnus collapsed on the floor again having no energy or magic to do anything else. He groaned as he saw the open door and the freedom it gave but he had lost too much blood. He couldn’t walk out of here.

All he could do was send the last tendril of his magic floating out of whatever place he was in and hope that someone caught it. Darkness was simmering at the corner of his vision. He felt despair flow over him at the thought that he might truly die here.

He wished he could see Alec one more time.

Magnus let out a cold breath as the darkness spread fast and brutal. He thought he heard something, maybe a voice. Alec’s voice…Magnus smiled at the thought and

Then there was nothing.

* * *

 

“What’s that stupid smile on your face?” Izzy asked as she peered in through the door.

Alec quickly put his phone away and looked at her. “What are you talking about?” he said nonchalantly.

Izzy grinned. “It’s Magnus, isn’t it? Planning for a date night?”

Alec blushed. “No. Nothing like that.”

“Oh don’t be shy, big brother. You can share the details here. I promise I won’t judge.” Izzy said, coming inside.

“You should be working, Izzy. Not snooping into my personal life.” Alec reminded her.

Izzy made a fake affronted face. “I am not the one sex chatting with her boyfriend when they should be completing this big pile of paperwork.” She pointed towards a wad of files on his desk.

“Iz! We are not…doing _that_.” Alec said with a hint of crimson on his face. “It’s just that Magnus is on his way here. We are going out for lunch. That’s all.”

“Well that’s all I wanted to know.” Izzy said still grinning. “When is he getting here? I actually wanted to talk to him about something.”

Alec looked at the time on his desk and frowned. “He should have been here by now. Must have gotten stuck in some work. Although if you see him anywhere around here, send him in.”

“Of course. Wouldn’t want to keep you waiting for your date.”

“It’s just lunch, Iz.” Alec rolled his eyes.

Izzy just winked and walked out the door. He turned to gaze at the clock again and sighed. Magnus was always on time for their dates. He hated if anything came up between it. He picked up his phone and quickly called him. And frowned when it didn’t connect. Where was Magnus that he didn’t have a network?

Alec told himself not to worry and got back to work. The sooner he finished this the sooner he could go home and spend time with Magnus. That was all he looked forward to these days.

It was sometime later that he was pulled out of his focus by Izzy coming in again.

“Hey.” He greeted, stretching his arms out.

“Is Magnus here?” Izzy asked quickly.

“Do you see him here?” Alec asked.

Izzy rolled her eyes but he noted some unease in her posture. “I passed Miles on the way and asked if Magnus had come in. He said yes. He came in almost fifteen minutes ago.”

Alec sat up straight at that. Miles was a part of the security team that kept a tab on the people going in and out of the Institute. “So where is he? He should be here.”

“I have no idea. He can’t be with Jace and Clary because I just talked to them in the training room.” Izzy said. “Try calling him.”

“I did some time ago. It didn’t connect.” Alec said, picking up his phone and trying again. All of a sudden he was feeling uneasy. He could see the same reflected in his sister. “It’s still not connecting.” He said a little loudly.

“I am sure he is fine. Maybe he just stopped to talk to someone.” Izzy said a little uncertainly.

Alec was booting up his Ipad as he shook his head. “He doesn’t really know anyone here Izzy. I am checking the security footage.”

Izzy bit her lip but nodded. “I hope it’s nothing. But there’s this feeling I can’t shake.” She said as she came to stand beside him

“Same here.” Alec said quietly. He put in his authorization and started to thumb through the security footage of the Institute. Nothing appeared out of place until after a few minutes as he entered the last wing. “Wait a minute.”

“What? What is it?” Izzy asked quickly.

“The 7th basement wing. It’s not showing anything.” He said, clicking at it and trying to get something.

“We don’t really use that wing anymore. It’s just deserted basements and rooms. Are we sure the cameras are working properly there?” Izzy asked him.

“Yes. I rechecked the entire system just last week.” Alec said. There was something sitting heavy and coiled in his stomach. “Something’s wrong.”

“Check the 6th wing. See if anyone passed by it. Ten minutes ago.” Izzy instructed.

Alec nodded and quickly did it. He thought his hand might be shaking a bit. He replayed through the video, eyes glued to the screen. He saw it at the same time Izzy yelled, “Stop!”

It took him a moment to really understand what exactly it was. “What the hell?”  he said, shocked.

“Is that really you?” Izzy asked quickly.

Alec was still trying to make sense of it. Because it made no sense. That couldn’t be him walking with Magnus. He had been sitting here all this time. How and what-

“Alec!” Izzy snapped. “That’s not you, is it?”

“N-No.” Alec got out. He blinked as realization hit all at once. “Oh god. Magnus is in trouble. We need to get to him. _Now_.”

Izzy was already nodding and walking. “They are probably in one of the basements. I am calling for backup.”

Alec banged his knee on the table as he hastily got up. The heavy feeling in his stomach had turned into a full blown sinking and his hands shook harder. He could feel the familiar feeling of panic and fear take over him whenever Magnus was in danger. He wished he were wrong but he knew without a doubt that he was in serious danger and that he needed him right now.

He half blindly strapped his seraph blade to his belt and ran after Izzy. The seventh wing with the abandoned basements seemed very far away. He didn’t realize the small group of people who had joined him in his race to Magnus until he felt his parabatai rune throb in tandem with him. Jace, Clary and three other of his trusted men followed him as he ran towards where he hoped Magnus lay unharmed.

He couldn’t let anything happen to Magnus. He would burn down anyone who even tried coming near him.

* * *

 

Alec had to admit; it took him an embarrassingly long moment to take in the scene before him. He was the first one to reach it after following the sounds of crashing and a wisp of magic he would recognize anywhere. Upon getting there, he had halted as he saw the carnage before him.

There was a shadowhunter lying on a broken piece of what appeared to be a door. He recognized him to be one of the young recruits, quiet and obedient. Carl? Colin? Before he could think further though, his gaze landed on the figure lying on the far side clothed in darkness. He didn’t have to think before he recognized it for who it was.

Even from the distance and the darkness, Alec could see the blood pooling around him as he lay still and quiet.

“No..” Alec whispered. He couldn’t understand what was going on. Why was Magnus lying still like that? Was he too late? Was he dea-

“Magnus!” He yelled horrified beyond words at his train of thought. This _wasn’t_ happening. He wasn’t going to let it happen.

In two long leaps, he was sliding beside Magnus’ _not body it’s not a body_ and grabbing at him. His heart sank further as he felt how cold his skin was under his hands. He pulled Magnus’ heavy body towards him and gently dropped his head into his lap.

“Magnus..hey.” He whispered as he got a good look at him. His eyes were closed and his face was completely pale. He gently tapped at his cold cheek to rouse him. “Come on. Open your eyes, Magnus.”

“Alec, his back. We need to stop the bleeding.” Alec didn’t even realize when his sister had come beside him. He looked up to see her calm gaze resting on him.

“Listen to me.” She said firmly. “He is alive. But he is bleeding out from a wound on his back right now. We need to act quickly or he could be in real danger. Okay? Magnus is going to be fine. We will make sure he is.”

Alec drew strength from her words and her gaze. His mind was spiraling into a dark abyss but he had to get a grip on himself. He had to save Magnus. He _had_ to. “Ok-okay.” He nodded shakily. “Okay.”

With Izzy’s help he gently turned Magnus over and blanched at the sight of the hole in his back. His entire back was covered in blood, seeping into his favorite burgundy jacket. The wound was round and steadily oozing blood.

“Shit.” He heard Izzy mutter softly under her breath. “We need to get him help. Fast.” She said loudly.

“Ca-Catarina.” Alec said, chest heaving. “We need to get him to the loft. Call Cat.”

“Okay.” Izzy nodded. “Clary! We need a portal to Magnus’ loft.” She called out to her side.

Alec dimly registered Clary’s presence beside him. He couldn’t look away from Magnus’ still face. Underneath the grime and blood he could see the makeup he had applied. He could see how breathtaking he would have looked when he had come here. He pressed a gentle thumb down his closed eyelid. “If you can hear me, I am right here. You will be fine, Magnus. I promise.”

Then he nodded to Clary who was already in process of opening the portal. His gaze landed behind her where Jace and the others were securing the shadowhunter. The one who had attacked and hurt Magnus.

Jace caught his fiery gaze. “What do you want us to do with him?”

“Keep him in one of the holding cells. Don’t take your eyes off of him. I will personally deal with him later.” Alec said in a steely voice.

“He needs an infirmary.” One of the other shadowhunters spoke up softly.

Alec was very tempted to go over there and stab the back stabbing bastard through the heart himself. “Get him a medic in the cells. He does _not_ leave the cell. Am I clear?”

“Don’t worry. I will make sure he doesn’t.” Jace said tightly. His gaze flicked below to Magnus and softened a bit. “Go. Take care of him.”

Alec swallowed and looked back at Clary. With a move of her hand, a golden portal emerged in the small room. Along with Izzy’s help, Alec gently picked Magnus up. Holding tightly on to him, he looked down at the pale beautiful face one more time before walking through the portal.

* * *

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aks myself a question- Why do I write my fics 100x times more intense than originally planned?  
> This was supposed to be a lil casual and angsty and fluffy but nope. There's also some manly tears involved.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys like this last past of the story. For this particular arc I was inspired by another story I read long back on Ao3. Unfortuantely I dont know the name of the author or the story. Since then I have had this idea in my head. So thank you anonymous author!
> 
> ENJOY <3

Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he was in so much pain. There had been a time where he had to deal with a hangover on top of complete magic depletion. That had been painful. But this was much more than that.

There was fire raining down his back till the tips of his fingers. It was excruciating and unending. He couldn’t make his mind work for even a moment to remember why he was going through this. It was all very disorienting.

 Magnus would have been completely lost in the pain and the darkness if not for the steady reassuring presence beside him. There was no way he would not recognize Alec’s voice and his soft touches.

“It’s okay, love. I am here. Don’t fight it. Cat’s trying to help you.”

It was always there. Whenever the pain got too much to bear. Whenever he was too tired to fight. It was the only constant in the dark.

“I know it hurts. I know. Just a little longer. It will be over soon, Magnus.”

It was strong and steady but there were moments where it cracked and begged and it was the hardest because there was nothing Magnus could do except keep fighting.

“Pl-please Magnus…I don’t know what I would do without you. I _need_ you so much.”

“Hold on for me. Please hold on.”

And so Magnus did.

* * *

 

Alec couldn’t remember a time when he was this exhausted. It wasn’t just the bone deep weariness that came with no sleep and no food for two days straight. It was the mental exhaustion of constantly thinking and pleading and imagining a world without Magnus.

He was at his wits end by the time Catarina finally deemed Magnus out of danger and on the mend. He had almost collapsed right then and there when he heard the words. It wasn’t anywhere near what he wanted-he wanted Magnus to wake up and smile at him- but it was something after almost two days of nothing.

When Catarina had first laid eyes on the bloody mess that was her best friend, she had been shaken. It wasn’t the worse she had seen him but it was enough to make her believe for a second that this was it. This was the end of the line for him. But she had taken one look at Alec clinging desperately at him and her own despair at the thought of losing her one true friend and she had gotten to work.

It had taken two days of mundane technology, magical depletion and four near misses before she had finally announced with some confidence that he was going to be fine.

“His magical reserves are close to none.” Catarina had said tiredly. “I gave him a potion to help with that but it’s going to take a few hours for him to be strong enough to wake up.”

“But he will be okay?”

“Yes. Just give him time. You should get some rest too. I have absolutely no strength to deal with another careless patient.”

“I will. Thank you, Cat.”

“Take care of him, Alec.”

It had been a few hours since she left and Alec was lying awake beside Magnus on their bed. He was exhausted but still he couldn’t bring himself to sleep. Closing his eyes meant reliving all that had happened. He had rather stay awake and wait for Magnus.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait too long.

Alec had been resting his eyes for a few minutes when he felt a tingle in his palm. It was Magnus’ fingers brushing him where he had lightly entwined them. With a start, Alec was awake and leaning over him. He couldn’t help the small sound of pleasure as he saw Magnus’ eyelids flutter a bit before slowly opening to display his foggy yellow cat eyes.

“Hey..” Alec whispered, gently cupping his cheek.

“Al-Alec?” Magnus’ voice was low and rough as his disoriented gaze settled on him.

“It’s me.” Alec said in a reassuring tone. “You are okay. You are home.”

“What happened..?” Magnus asked, shifting a bit and immediately wincing in pain.

“Shh don’t move.” Alec said quickly, gently holding him down. “You were injured in an attack. But you are fine now. You just need to rest.”

“Wh-what?” Magnus frowned, his brows drawn together in confusion and discomfort. Until after a moment, when his eyes widened in surprise and remembrance. “Institute. I was…a shadowhunter?”

Alec bit his lip. “Yeah. One of…my shadowhunters cornered you in an abandoned basement and stabbed you with a seraph blade. You knocked him out but almost bled out in there. Catarina saved you.”

“Seraph blade?” Magnus continued roughly. His face was still twisted in pain. “There was just one sh-shadowhunter?”

“Yeah. He made some kind of a trigger mechanism on the far wall. We couldn’t piece it together since I am guessing your magic destroyed it.”

“Th-thought there was someone else in there.” Magnus murmured. “Feels a futile use of my magic. Should have aimed it at him.”

Alec caressed his cheek. “You defended yourself the only way you could. You didn’t stand a chance against that back stabbing bastard.”

Magnus started to say something but was cut off with a cough. Alec immediately sprang towards the side of the bed and brought a glass of water. “Here. Slow sips.” He instructed as he held the glass tightly against his lips.

“Th-thank you.” Magnus whispered after he had a few sips.

“You should rest.” Alec said quietly. “You are still very weak.”

“Te-tell me-“

“We will talk more later, okay?” Alec cut in. “Right now, you need to rest and recover. Please Magnus.” He added a tone of pleading which he knew will work.

Magnus let out a shuddering breath. “Okay, Alexander…” he said, already closing his eyes.

Alec dropped a soft kiss on his forehead. “Rest well. I am right here. You are going to be okay.”

* * *

 

Magnus could hear Alec hovering outside the bathroom door and judging by the pacing he was getting a little impatient. It was a minute past what he had agreed to let him be inside and Magnus didn’t doubt that he would break the door down if he didn’t come out soon.

It would be an understatement to say that Alec was a little on edge and a bit more over protective since he had woken up two days ago. He had spent most of his time in bed, his body too worn out from the injury and low magic reserves. Catarina’s potion had helped but it had been excruciatingly slow to even get his strength and magic to half of what it was. Even now, he could feel his strength waning and the urgent need to sit down somewhere and drift off to sleep.

Alec’s worry was completely justified. And any other time he would have taken total advantage of it. But ever since he had woken up, his mind had been plagued by what had happened. He wasn’t particularly bothered by the attack. Almost dying at the hands of a hateful shadowhunter wasn’t new for him. But what he absolutely couldn’t get out of his head were the words. The scornful words that had been thrown at him, the only things that had a modicum of truth to them.

_Someone who he can be with without having to constantly fight everyone on it. What can you even give him, demon? He can’t run his Institute properly, he can’t marry, he can’t have kids.”_

Magnus hated the words. He hated the effect it had on him. He hated how true they were.

“Magnus? Are you okay? Should I come in?”

All he wanted was to fall in Alec’s arms and let him take care of him. Let him soothe him with his soft words and gentle touch.

“Magnus, I am coming in.”

But Magnus couldn’t do it. He couldn’t be selfish.

“Magnus!”

Magnus was harshly jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of the door banging. He heard Alec’s loud voice which was now tinged with familiar panic and worry. Hastily he walked towards the door and said,

“I am okay, Alec.”

“Please let me come in and help you.”

Magnus closed his eyes and tiredly leaned his head against the door. He wanted nothing more than to open the door and let him in. Instead he took a deep breath and said as firmly as he could,

“I said I am fine. Go away, Alec.”

There was a beat of silence on the other side and Magnus half expected the door to break in.

“Okay…Take your time okay? I will be right here if you need me.”

Magnus just about resisted the urge to cry as his heart broke into more little pieces.

* * *

 

“What are you doing here?” Isabelle asked, her face set in slight confusion as she saw her brother walking down the Institute hallway. “Aren’t you supposed to be home?”

Yes, but Magnus doesn’t want to see me or talk to me or have to do anything with me, Alec thought bitterly but he didn’t say any of it out loud. He couldn’t even think about it at the moment. “I am here to deal with him.” he said instead, keeping his voice low and clipped.

“We still have all of it under control, you know that. You should be with Magnus.” Izzy said earnestly.

“Don’t you think I know that?” Alec snapped at her. “He needs some time to himself and _I_ need to do my job here.”

Alec saw the surprise in her eyes and the burning questions she wanted to ask but something in his demeanor warned her against it. Instead she simply said, “Okay. He’s in the holding cell, just like you ordered. He sustained a back injury that’s not completely going to heal, he can never fight again.”

“Okay.” Alec said without any further comment. “What’s the word going around?”

“Everyone knows exactly what happened. There has been no resistance or support for or against him. As a matter of fact, there were a few displays of…anger against him for what he did. And no, it didn’t come from me, Jace or Clary.”

“Is that supposed to be good news?” Alec asked roughly. “Cause all it takes is one person. Only one and it’s all ruined.” His voice was starting to break. It was threatening to come out again.

“Alec-“

“I have to go.” He cut in shortly and started walking away before his sister could stop him.

The walk to the holding cell cleared his mind enough to just focus on one thing. His anger and retribution. It had been simmering under the surface since it had all started but there had been no time or chance to work on it because he had more important matters to deal it. Like taking care of Magnus and being there for him. That one wasn’t working out that great so he might as well get this thing over with. Anger was easy to deal with. It gave him something to target all of his worry, misery and frustration of the last couple of days.

It felt invigorating to feel the anger resting just under his skin as he looked upon the figure lying silently on the cot in the holding cell. He desperately wished he could do what he _really_ wanted to do. But that kind of violence and malice had no place in here. He just had to express his disapproval as the head of institute in some other way. He thumbed at the buttons on the control panel to switch the cameras and the sound off and finally the one to enter it.

Colin McGrave immediately stirred at the whooshing sound of the door opening and opened his eyes to set his blurry gaze on the cold statue of Alec Lightwood. Now he knew Alec wasn’t a man of many expressions, his smiles were rare at best. But he had never before seen that kind of a storm and at the same time a calm anger on him. It made him recall a similar situation he was in a few days ago. A gaze as malicious as this directed at him before he had felt an excruciating pain and slipped in the darkness. This time he doubted there was going to be any peaceful darkness to slip into.

“Mr. Li-Lightwood.” Colin tried to appear normal but his voice and his face betrayed the emotion he felt.

“Stand up.” Alec said, his voice clipped and cold.

Colin swallowed. His back was injured to the point that there wasn’t a lot he could do besides lying down and shuffling around. “I-I can’t-“

“ _Now_.”

Colin could feel sweat dripping down his useless back and he resisted the urge to cry. He looked for some warmth in that face he liked so much but there was none to be found. He gritted his teeth and pressed his hands into the cot to lift himself up. The constant pain flared dangerously as he started to stand. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t- he was only halfway up when the pain got to be too much and he lost his balance. He braced himself for the impact but it didn’t come. Instead he felt a strong grip on his arms stopping the fall.

Colin only had a moment to feel the bloom of relief and utter happiness as he felt the touch he had longed to feel for as long as he could think. Maybe Alec wasn’t really angry. Maybe he was secretly glad and now he was going to help him and thank him-

His euphoria came into a sudden pain blinding halt as the tight grip slammed him hard against the wall behind him. Colin was pretty sure he passed out for a brief moment from the immeasurable pain that ran over his entire body. He might have screamed, he might have cried he wasn’t sure of anything except the pain and the loud presence in front of him.

Colin had dreamed of being this close to Alec, dreamed of feeling this touch. But the sneering face in front of him, the biting grip into his already pain ravaged body, it was worse than his most painful nightmares.

“Look at me.” The voice thundered from front of him. Colin was still seeing stars but the undeniable strength in the voice demanded his complete obedience. He opened his eyes and through a blur saw the angry face mere inches from him.

_Get me out of here now and I will make sure Alec doesn’t kill you on the spot._

Bane had been right. This was the face of the man who truly wanted to kill him.

“pl-please.” He whispered. He didn’t know what he was pleading for exactly.

“How dare you even _think_ of going near him?”  Alec’s voice was filled with so much anger and hate. “The pain you are feeling right now…it’s _nothing_ compared to what I want to do to you. It’s not even half of what Magnus felt after you cornered him and stabbed him in the back like the fucking coward you are.”

Colin couldn’t breathe around the pain he was feeling. “No-please...I was…my job! I-ah!” he screamed as he was banged against the wall again.

“You job is to _protect_!” Alec bit out, clenching his hands around him arms.

“Bane..he-“

“ _Don’t_ even say his name. I swear to the angel I will kill you with my bare hands if you even think about him.” Alec promised dangerously. “Killing you now would be mercy. I want you to suffer for the rest of your miserable life. You are not worthy of dying a shadowhunter. I am going to de-rune you myself and watch as the demons you are so fond of back stabbing come after you and kill you as you lie on the ground helpless.”

“No-no…” Colin was crying now. He couldn’t help it. This was so much worse than he had ever thought. “N-no..”

“This is not me as the Head of the Institute.” He continued sharply. “You made the biggest mistake of your life by coming after what’s _mine_. No one gets to hurt him and get away with it.”

“I a-am so-sorry. Sor-sorry.”

“It’s too late for that. You are done.”

Colin fell in a boneless heap on the floor as the grip around his arms disappeared. The pain from the impact was lost in the horde of misery and tears. He lay helpless and broken, unable to do anything but see the angry cold face and the words that would haunt him forever till he died a gruesome death.

“I am going to keep you in the Institute. Right under my eyes.” Alec’s voice was farther away now but maybe he was just finally drifting off to the darkness now. “…others will look at you and see what happens to those who go after the people I love. They will see.”

Colin curled in on himself. He just wanted to die. He didn’t want to hear any more of this. He couldn’t.

But that choice wasn’t his anymore. He signed his life over when he decided to go after Magnus Bane. He had been ready to face the wrath of the warlock. He had anticipated that. But nothing could have prepared him to face the vengeful wrath of Alec Lightwood. This side of him that came out when someone went after the people he loved.

Colin made the biggest mistake of his life. And now he was going to suffer for it.

* * *

 

“Is he alive?” Izzy asked seriously.

“Yes.” Alec replied shortly, leaning tiredly against the pillar behind him. His hands were still itching to do some serious damage.

“Alec?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong? Is something wrong with Magnus?” She asked earnestly.

Alec sighed, closing his eyes. “He has recovered well.”

“I am guessing that’s not the problem here.” Izzy said lightly. “Look, you don’t have to tell me anything. But I am worried about what the two of you are going through.”

“Magnus won’t talk to me. He wants nothing to do with me.” Alec said quietly.

Izzy frowned. “That’s not true. He loves you, Alec.”

Alec sniffed. “I am not sure anymore.”

“Oh Alec..” Izzy said softly. She put a comforting hand on his arm. “You need to talk to him. Hiding out here is not going to help.”

“He doesn’t even want to see me, Iz.” Alec said miserably.

“Are you just going to give up then?” Izzy challenged.

“No!” Alec shook his head. “I love him. I can’t…can’t give up on us. But..I know the reason why he’s staying away from me. There is not a damn thing I can do to help.”

“This is more than you can handle on your own. You need to talk to him before things get out of control.”

“I have tried.”

“ _Make_ him listen. Magnus is going through some tough times. You know it better than anyone else. Just…don’t let whatever it is ruin what you two have.”

Alec looked at her and saw the truth and compassion shining in her eyes. “I am scared. I am scared of losing him.”

Izzy gently cupped his cheek. “If you do nothing, you will lose him.”

“I can’t let that happen.”

“Then go fix this. You know how to do that.”

Alec let out a breath. “Yeah. I know.”

* * *

 

Magnus downed his drink in one gulp and relished the burn down his throat. It was stronger than what was allowed in his state but no one needed to know that. It wasn’t like Alec was here to reprimand him. Magnus had been successful in driving him away for a day at least. The drink was more for mourning than celebrating.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a small flame of bright orange light emerged, waving around his hand. His magic was still not a hundred percent but he was getting there. Recovering from a seraph blade wound took infinitely longer than if he had been run through with a giant sword. He worked around with his magic, wanting to focus his depressing thoughts onto something that will make him feel a little better. He was so into it that he didn’t realize someone had joined him in the balcony until he felt something dropping on to his shoulders.

Magnus jerked reflexively, his heart jumping out of his chest. His gaze quickly landed on the figure standing beside him with his hands held up in supplication.

“It’s just me.” Alec said slowly. “Sorry to sneak up on you like that.”

Magnus released the breath he was holding and noticed the new addition over his shoulders.

“It’s cold out here.” Alec said, nodding towards the thin blanket. “How long have you been sitting here?”

Magnus shrugged. “Not long. I thought you were supposed to be out all day.” He saw a shadow pass over Alec’s face at that but he quickly schooled it.

“I got done early.” Alec said calmly. “I went to the Institute. To deal with him.”

Magnus bit his lip as he understood who he was. “What did you do?”

“He’s alive.” Alec said casually as he settled down beside him on the couch. “Holding on to him for now. I have to talk to the Clave about de-runing him.”

Magnus turned a surprised gaze towards him. “De-runing? Isn’t that too…much?”

Alec narrowed his eyes a little. “Tricking and attacking the High warlock in the Institute he is closely associated with is an act of high treason. And I am talking from the head of institute standpoint. If it were in _my_ hands, he would be dead long ago.” He said plainly with no remorse in his gaze.

“You can’t kill him, Alexander.”

“He went after you. Yes I can kill him.” Alec deadpanned. “Your belief in me is the only thing that stopped me from doing it today.”

Magnus let out a breath. He had anticipated it. If only the situation were different right now, he would have been strangely elated at that thought. “Don’t you have other matters to attend at the Institute? You can’t ignore your work for me.”

“Izzy and Jace are handling it just fine.” Alec said tightly. “You are the one always telling me to take a vacation.”

“This is hardly a time for a vacation.”

“You are right.” Alec quickly agreed. “Because I need to be here for you. You are still not a hundred percent.”

“I am completely fine.” Magnus said, looking away. “You don’t have to always be here to look after me. You have a responsibility-“

“ _You_ are my responsibility!” Alec said loudly. There was beat of silence before he continued in a slightly broken voice. “Or have I lost that right now?”

That got Magnus’ attention and he quickly looked at Alec. What he saw in his eyes made him falter. There was pain and desperation there. And so much sadness.

“What?” Magnus asked faintly.

Alec swallowed hard. “Magnus I-I..I know why you are so angry with me. Why you don’t want to talk to me, or even _look_ at me.”

“I am not-“ Magnus started.

“Stop. Please stop denying it. We both know what’s going on here.” Alec said, shaking his head.

Magnus licked his lips. He was afraid and confused. How can Alec know what’s going on in his head? “You do?”

Alec took a deep breath and slowly sank down to the floor in front of him. He timidly grasped at his hands as if afraid he might shake it off. Magnus couldn’t take his eyes away as he saw Alec kneeling there in front of him, lightly holding on to him with his face full of fear and sadness. It was making Magnus a bit dizzy.

“Alec what…”

“Let me say this. Please.” Alec whispered. “I understand that you don’t want to hear it but I need to do something here to make you understand how sorry I am. About everything that happened.”

“You are sorry?” Magnus asked, his mind drawing a blank.

“Yes.” Alec nodded, keeping his gaze down. “The whole attack….it happened in _my_ Institute by a shadowhunter who was under _my_ direction. I knew that you were still fairly unpopular with everyone else and that the Institute was not by far the safest place for you. But I didn’t realize th-that something like this could happen. That it could go as far as you…almost _dying_. This should never have happened. It’s all my fault.”

Magnus was shaking his head before he had even stopped talking but Alec was not looking at him. He continued with his guilty tirade,

“I knew how much you hated being in the Institute. Before you met me and also for a while after we got together. But I could see as time went by that you were getting comfortable. That it was becoming easy for you to be there. Because of me. You had faith in me. I was supposed to protect you from _my_ people. And I failed.”

“I understand.” Alec continued, finally looking up at him. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. “I understand that you don’t feel safe right now. After what happened, you don’t feel safe with me. That you don’t want to see me…or have to d-do anything with me. But please Magnus…don’t let this ruin what we have. I can’t bear that. I promise you, I _swear_ on the angel that I will not let anything like this happen again. I will burn down anyone who comes near you be it my enemies or my own people. I will make you trust me again. Just give me a chance. _Please_ Magnus.”

Alec stopped then, his teary gaze trained on him full of hope and fear. Magnus was half hoping for this to be some kind of a dream. Surely his behavior from the last few days hadn’t sent this kind of a message? But then he thought about Alec and his self-sacrificial guilt and his constant need to carry the burden of everyone he cared about. And then he had the stomach sinking realization of the giant mistake he had made.

“Oh my god, Alexander.” He breathed out. “Oh darling…You can’t possibly think..”

Magnus quickly followed down to where Alec was kneeling, ignoring the jab of pain down his back. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. He had to make this right. He grasped back on fingers around his and tightened his hold. “Alexander…I can’t believe what you are thinking. Please don’t tell me you think _this_ is the reason I have been a bit off these past days.”

“You don’t really talk to me. You have barely looked at me, Magnus.” Alec said, biting his lip.

Magnus closed his eyes in defeat. “I know, Alexander. I know I have been hurting you. But for Lilith’s sake, how can you even think that I _blamed_ you for this? That I lost my faith in you for something that was completely out of your control?”

“It is my fault, Magnus. I know that.”

“No. _No_.” Magnus denied desperately. “Hey. Listen to me. What happened to me, it wasn’t your fault. None of it. There was no way you could have anticipated it or done anything to stop it. It was that shadowhunter’s fault. It was his misguided belief that got me there. Him being a part of your Institute wouldn’t have changed a single thing.”

“Still…I was supposed to protect you.” Alec whispered shaking his head.

“Alexander…both of us lead dangerous lives. As much as we want to keep each other safe, we _can’t._ We can only try. Him being a shadowhunter doesn’t mean he was your responsibility. This is no different than a downworlder attacking _you_ in his misguided faith. Surely you understand that.”

“Magnus…” Alec said, biting his lip.

“Both of us lost our perspectives in there. We shouldn’t have believed that the Institute would be a safe place for me. The past doesn’t change that easily or quickly. But these things happen, we can’t control them and neither can we let them control us. We just have to learn our lesson here and be careful in the future. This attack was not your fault. Do you understand me, Alec?”

“I-I..” Alec swallowed hard. He nodded slowly. “I understand. It’s…hard to believe that. But I am trying to.”

“You shouldn’t have even been thinking like this in the first place.” Magnus shook his head sadly. “It’s because of me. I didn’t think my behavior would make you come to that horrendous conclusion.”

Alec sniffed. “I wasn’t really sure of it but I couldn’t think of anything else. I thought you were starting to hate me.”

Magnus hung his head. “I could never hate you. Not in a million years.”

“Magnus…” Alec started, tugging at his hands to look at him. He continued when he did, “What is it then? If you don’t blame me for the attack then why are you distancing yourself from me like this?”

Magnus faltered at that. It was time. He had to tell him or else Alec was going to belittle himself in some other way and he couldn’t have that. But it was just so hard.

“Talk to me, Magnus.” Alec pleaded softly.

Magnus slowly moved his hands away, heart squeezing as he saw the hurt in Alec’s eyes at that. He wanted nothing more than to grab into him and never let go but he couldn’t be selfish. Not now.

“I have been thinking.” He started, looking away from him. “About something…he said.”

He could sense Alec’s frown beside him. “Who? The shadowhunter? Why would you even listen to anything he said?” There was a tinge of anger in his voice now.

“Because it made sense. Out of all the bullshit he was spouting, this was the truth.” Magnus said, thinking back to the words that were haunting him all the time now.

“Magnus, what the hell did he say to you?” Alec asked impatiently, all the anger in it directed not towards him but towards the shadowhunter.

“I have a question for you.” Magnus asked quietly, looking back at him. “Why are you with me?”

Magnus saw the genuine frown and confusion on Alec’s face as he heard his question. “What?” he asked confused.

“Out of all the men you can have, why did you choose _me_? Choose the hardest option there is?” Magnus asked, his quiet controlled voice breaking a bit at the end.

“I don’t understand…Magnus what the hell are you saying?” Alec asked, worry and frustration warring on his face.

“I am so different than you. I will never understand what you are really going through because we come from different places, different times.”

“I think we have been over this before.” Alec said, referring to the time of their first date. “Is this about your exes again? Because I don’t _care_ about them.”

Magnus shook his head. “It’s not about the past. I know you don’t care and neither do I. But I am talking about the future here. What kind of future can I give you, Alec?”

Alec opened his mouth to say something but Magnus cut him off,

“You have to constantly fight _everyone_ for your relationship with me. Defend yourself to your own people because you are with me. Make choices between me and the people you love…” Magnus said, voice breaking.

“Magnus-“

“And for what?” Magnus continued, paying no heed to Alec’s interruptions. “What can I give you? You can’t run the Institute properly or get the Clave’s favor as long as you are with me. We can’t marry because a union between a shadowhunter and a downworlder is not possible, much less appreciated by anyone. Yo-you can’t have kids with me.” He paused to sniff at his tears. “Alexander…people will understand you are gay. They will accept that. But being with a downworlder like me? That’s one of the hardest choice you can make. Not when you have a chance to make an easy one and live a happy life where you don’t have to constantly fight for it.”

“Stop.” Alec said. He was breathing heavily, his gaze trained on him. “Stop talking.”

Magnus sniffed. “Alec-“

“I am going to kill him.” Alec said tightly. “I am going to kill him for saying these _things_ to you. For putting these absolutely rubbish thoughts in your head.” He held up a hand as Magnus opened his mouth. “And _you…_ by the angel Magnus….what are you even saying?”

“It’s the truth. It’s hard but it’s the truth.” Magnus said, biting his lip.

“How the fuck can you even believe this bullshit?” Alec said loudly. His face was set in righteous anger. Magnus swallowed hard. He hadn’t been expecting this anger from Alec. “What, you think I had a _choice_ when it came to you? I tried to resist it, remember? I chose to follow my duty, my family! You are the one who stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life. _I_ didn’t choose you…my heart; my soul…every fiber of my being chose you.” Alec abruptly stood up from where he was kneeling and started pacing away.

Magnus looked on with wide eyes. “Alec…”

“Are you telling me that you regret it? Regret walking in my wedding with Lydia?” Alec asked whirling around to face him.

“What? No!” Magnus said, horrified.

“Cause that’s what it sounds like.” Alec said wildly. “That was the choice you made wasn’t it? Coming after me? All that we have been through, every battle we had to face to be here. Does none of that count anymore?”

“Alec, wait.” Magnus held up his hands. “You are completely missing my point here.”

“I don’t think I am, Magnus.” Alec said, shaking his head. “Cause it sounds like you are starting to regret our relationship. Starting to regret me.”

Magnus couldn’t take it anymore. He quickly grabbed at Alec and threw his arms around him. He hugged him tightly, tucking his head in his neck in a familiar motion. Alec was wound tight under him and didn’t respond to him.

“I can never _ever_ regret what we have between us. This relationship, _you_ …are the most important thing in my immortal life.” Magnus said as firmly as he could. “Nothing and no one even comes near to what I feel for you, my love.”

“Do you think I don’t feel the same then?” Alec’s whisper reached him from where he was snuggled tight against him. Slowly he felt hands grip him and move him away from Alec. He leaned back and came face to face with Alec’s pale face and teary eyes. “Do you think I don’t love you as much as you do?”

“Alexander.” Magnus whispered.

“There is nothing hard or easy when it comes to being with you.” Alec started. “There is just _right._ It wasn’t the hardest choice there was, it was the _only_ choice because there is no one else in this world that I belong with than you.”

“You have barely seen the world.” Magnus whispered.

“I don’t need to. I know you are the only one I want. The only one I will ever need.” Alec said earnestly, calmly. “Whatever hardships come our way, whatever battles I have to face, they don’t matter because I face them with _you_ by my side. As long as I have you by my side, I am ready to fight every second of every day for the rest of my life.”

“Oh Alec…” Magnus whispered, overwhelmed.

Alec slowly reached up and cupped his face. His eyes were swimming with tears and a love so deep, it blinded Magnus. “All my life, I have always done what I was told. I never wished for anything, until you came along. You taught me to live for myself. How can you just expect me to go back on that and make the easy choices which offer me nothing but misery?”

“I only want what’s good for you. I will always want that.” Magnus said, his breath hitching.

“You are what’s good for me. All of you, the good _and_ the bad.” Alec said softly. “I will have you however way I can. If it’s through difficult choices or sacrifices, if it’s without any hope for marriage or kids, I will _still_ have you. Because you are my life. There is nothing for me without you.”

Alec continued, “Magnus…you can doubt my skills as a shadowhunter or as a leader, hell you can even doubt me as a brother or a son, but _never_ doubt my love for you.” Alec said desperately. “This can’t work if you keep shutting me off or keep believing that somehow you don’t mean as much to me as I do to you.”

“I-I am sorry.” Magnus said, leaning into him. “God, I am so sorry, Alec.”

This time Alec pulled him closer and hugged him tight. “One of the first things you told me was to follow my heart. I got it wrong that time. But now I get it. Following my heart meant choosing you. And it’s the best damn decision I will ever make in my life.”

“I am glad you chose me. I truly am, Alexander.” Magnus said, his voice muffled into his shoulders. “I just didn’t want to be selfish by making you go through hell by staying with me.”

“Are you kidding me? You are my one spot of heaven in between the hell that is my life.” Alec murmured, kissing the side of his head. “These past few days…the thought of losing you, any way I can absolutely terrified me.”

“I am sorry for scaring you.” Magnus said sadly.

“Just please _promise_ me you won’t let bastards like him get into your head like that again. And even if you have doubts like this, _talk_ to me. We will only suffer if we keep doing this.”

“I promise.” Magnus whispered with conviction. “I was…scared too. Of letting you go. Of losing you.”

“I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me.” Alec said firmly.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Magnus said, letting out a huge breath. “I love you so much, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Magnus.” Alec whispered in his ear and hugged him tighter.

Magnus closed his eyes and let himself have what he desperately wanted to have for the last few days. He let himself get surrounded by Alec’s touch and his scent and his strong presence. There was nowhere he fit better than right here in his arms. He felt light for the first time since the attack.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he had been wrong in believing what he had been thinking. There was a part of him that never doubted the love shared between them. But he had been through some dark times and had his heart broken more times than he could count. Now when finally he had his worth of love, it was sometimes hard to believe. But he had Alec to remind him when those times came.

He knew there was still some way he had to go before he would fully let himself believe in this unending bond. But for now, this was enough. He had everything he needed. And when the difficult times rolled around, he would have Alec by his side to get him through it.

Because just like Alec, he had made the best damn decision too. He made the right choice.

_The only choice._

* * *

 

THE END

 

[Find me on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/malecfeeeeeels/)

[Find my Pseud account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecfeels/pseuds/Infinity)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear from y'all!
> 
> I have another story geared up, hopefully might be able to complete it and post it sooon!
> 
> Thank you <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep hurting my precious baby. I just can't help it.
> 
> How was it? Its not much of a plot, just a scenario I wanted to visit. My other idea will play out in the next chapter.  
> Will upload it tomorrow or maybe day after!  
> Stay tuned and pleaaaaase tell me how it was. Would really love to hear from y'all <3 <3


End file.
